


Reverse Bot

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Biting, Costumes, Dominant!Eowells, Fear, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, OMC(s) - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Semi Public Sex, Sex Ads, Sex Bots, Strangers, Submissive!Hartley, ads, dating app, dubcon, eowells - Freeform, non con, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Hartley has had his heart broken one too many times, now it’s his turn to maybe break one heart, the one that broke his into a thousand pieces.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway/Bot, Hartley Rathaway/Cisco Ramon, Hartley Rathaway/Eobard Thawne, Hartley Rathaway/Harrison Wells, Hartley Rathaway/Hartley Rathaway, Hartley Rathaway/OMC(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Reverse Bot

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the server for this. Granted, this is one of the last stories inspired by that server. Sadly I got booted from it. And I think a part of me will miss it and the people there forever.

Hartley was shaking. His mind was shut down and his face was bright red. Harrison was standing next to him, a dirty smirk on his face before the door shut on the elevator and Harrison reached over and wiped a little of his cum off of Hartley’s face. He’d been getting head in the lab while others worked in the next room or on another side of a glass wall. He’d fucked Hartley’s throat and made him choke on him before pulling out and jerking off all over the boy’s face. The boy who kept such meticulous care about his appearance, looked utterly disheveled.   
  
His hair out of place, his face splotchy, and coated in thick ropes of drying cum all over the bridge of nose and lips, not to mention across his askew glasses. His clothes were rumpled, and Harrison was smirking at the fact that he’d managed to get a good dose of cum on that half undone tie as well as the suit jacket that was dry clean only. He couldn’t wait to walk Hartley into the dry cleaners and explain how much of a slut Hartley was. That was the sort of thing Harrison did to him.   
  
The sort of thing like being walked through the lab, his fly undone, the fact that he’d not been allowed to wear underwear apparent as he stuck out of his pants, that’s what Harrison loved doing to him. Pants, by the way, that were damaged so they wouldn’t close again until they were repaired. Hartley was trembling at how embarrassed he was. And how turned on he was that Harrison was doing this to him.   
  
“Such a naughty boy…” Harrison coed, moving behind Hartley and started popping the buttons off of his shirt, and he could feel himself blush as the shirt came undone exposing bare skin underneath.   
  
“Harrison…”   
  
“Take your pants off.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Take your pants off. Now. Don’t make me punish you.” Hartley’s hand shook as he undid his belt and dropped his pants, standing there half naked as Harrison kicked his legs apart and stepped on the pants. An indication to step out of it. He felt his face heat up even more as he stepped out of his pants truly half naked before Harrison pulled the shirt from his shoulders leaving him in nothing but his dress shoes and socks, and the cum splattered tie.   
  
“So much better…” Harrison’s hands traveled down Hartley’s body. “Oh… and press all the buttons.”   
  
“Har…”   
  
_Smack_   
  
“yes sir.” The strike to his ass having motivated him enough to he reached forward and with a trembling hand pushed every button on the elevator. The door slowly opened and he was left standing there completely naked in front of a floor but that wasn’t what made Hartley blush. They’d gone up, not down. “Wha…”   
  
“Oh didn’t you know? I’d set the elevator to going to the top floor first.” He chuckled as he stood behind Hartley.   
  
“Harr…”   
  
“Masturbate.”   
  
“please…” Hartley shivered.   
  
“So I need to punish you?” Hartley stilled as Harrison reached out and pushed the hold button.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“I guess I do.” Harrison sighed, taking his arm back.   
  
_Zzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppp_   
  
Hartley’s face went blank and red as Harrison’s hard cock entered his ass. They’d fucked a couple times today so he was still a little open and lubed up. But that’d been hours ago, and now… he gasped as Harrison pulled him back firmly against him, bottoming out in his boy’s tight hole.   
  
“Fuck yourself on my dick, while jerking off you fucking whore.” Harrison’s voice was harsh against his ear. “You’d better make me believe you want this… or I’ll throw your clothes out when we get to the top floor and you’ll have to walk home completely nude while dripping my cum from your used hole.”   
  
“please…” Hartley blushed.   
  
“I don’t think you want this.” Harrison started to pull away and Hartley crumbled before pushing himself back against his boyfriend’s cock. He took him fully into himself and then took himself in hand. He was so ashamed and not paying attention as his brain fought with itself about what was going on that he didn’t notice that Harrison had started the elevator again or that he’d pushed Hartley’s clothes forward. It wasn’t much but it was enough for what he wanted to happen.   
  
As the elevator went up Harrison pushed the clothes farther forward, so that the pants got caught in the door as they closed.   
  
_Fliiiiiiiiipppp_   
  
“What was…” Hartley looked down realizing his clothes were sucked down and out of the elevator as they went down the shaft.   
  
“I think I like you when you’re panicking…” Harrison smirked. “Your ass tightens up so amazingly…”   
  
“my clothes…”   
  
“Don’t worry… we’ll dress you in _something_ to go home.” Harrison flexed his cock and made Hartley moan. “But you’d better make me cum before you do. Or I’ll have to punish you, again.”   
  
“yes sir.” Hartley began to fuck himself, floor after floor he fucked himself while jerking off, Harrison giving him little to no help as he simply drank in the suffering of his submissive. And in the end he did manage to cum in Hartley before he made him cum all over the carpet in the hall of the floor they were on.   
  
“Good boy. I think we’ll see about getting you some clothes.” He walked out into the hall, his dick still out as he strode to his office and sat down before picking up his phone. A sheepish and cowed Hartley followed, he could feel the cum leaking from his abused hole as he walked carefully to stand by Harrison’s side.   
  
“Cisco, hey, Harrison… there’s been a lab accident, I need you to go to the men’s locker room and open Hartley’s spare clothing, and bring it up to my office. Yes… he’s simply completely naked up here and I’m sure he’d really like to wear something soon.” Harrison drank in the look of fear and humiliation that spread across Hartley’s face.   
  
“Oh the combo? 14-9-27, yes, I look forward to seeing you.” He hung up.   
  
“Really?” Hartley caved in on himself a little.   
  
“I want your dick hard when he gets up here.”   
  
“yes sir.” Hartley stroked his cock, keeping himself hard till they heard the elevator.   
  
“Huh… that… that looks like… no… that…”   
  
“In here Cisco.”   
  
“You know it looks like someone…. Oh wow you weren’t kidding about the naked…” Cisco covered his eyes. Hartley turned away from him to hide his cum covered face.   
  
“I don’t see any of Hartley’s clothes.”   
  
“Yeah, when I opened his locker, this really big dildo fell out… and there’s ….” Cisco’s eyes went wide as he noticed the cum dripping from Hartley’s abused ass hole, then noticed that Harrison hadn’t put his dick away. “uh…”   
  
“Problems Cisco?” Harrison smirked.   
  
“N… no… I… there weren’t any clothes in there, just a really big…” Cisco blushed.   
  
“A really big what?”   
  
“Dildo…. And some lube… and…” Cisco looked at the ceiling hoping the ground would open up and swallow him.   
  
“And?”   
  
“And a big roll of condoms that more than likely fit you and not Hartley and I don’t know why I’m being brought in on the fact that you’re having sex together but there’s cum on the floor, and he’s naked and your cock’s out and… why am I being put through this?” Cisco was near tears.   
  
“Because Hartley needs to learn to obey.” Harrison grinned. “Since there were no clothes in his locker, what did you bring?”   
  
“I brought some of my clothes. I figured it’s better than nothing… but if you’re going to do sex stuff in them, you can keep them.” He put the sweat pants and shirt on the desk next to Harrison.   
  
“Someone shoot me.” Hartley sighed.   
  
“Turn around and thank Cisco.” Harrison’s tone was sharp.   
  
“Yes. Sir.” Hartley turned around, cum on his tie and face dribbling down and his cock still hard. “Thank you Cisco for bringing me something to wear.”   
  
“You’re welcome, think of it as a gift, and don’t mention it? Like… ever… please?”   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll never bring it up again.” Hartley took the clothes.   
  
“Oh I will. I’ll bring it up a lot. In fact I’m thinking Hartley should be naked more often, don’t you?” Hartley paled and Cisco closed his eyes.   
  
“I… I’m going to go now….” Cisco started backing out of the room. “And… I hope you both enjoy.” He bowed out and quickly left, only cursing when he slipped in Hartley’s cum and retreated into the elevator.   
  
“Was that necessary?” Hartley sighed.   
  
“Oh absolutely.” Harrison smirked. “Just like I think you need another load or two in you before you wear his cast offs home…”   
  
“you…”   
  
“Careful… I could just as easily take these away too.”   
  
“yes sir.” Hartley’s shoulder’s dropped as he sat down on Harrison’s hard cock, blushing as he was taken a couple more times before finally being allowed to wear Cisco’s graphic t shirt and sweat pants with nothing under them out of the building. He took a cab home and didn’t really speak till he got inside his apartment and locked the door where he slid to the floor sobbing. How was he ever going to be in the same room with Ramon after today? He sobbed and let the pain wash out of him before he undressed and went to his bathroom and showered, he’d only just realized he’d come home with the cum still on his face.   
  
A long hot shower later he sat down. This couldn’t keep going on…. Harrison was hot and he loved and supported Hartley when his parents disowned him for being gay. Now…   
  
He wasn’t sure he could keep doing this. In fact he was pretty sure that if he stayed in this relationship it would kill him. He knew Harrison had a dark side. A temper that flared sometimes and indicated that something horrible could come of it   
  
No this was untenable. And as he sat there alone in the dark he hatched a plan. It took months. Little by little, seeing every inch of Harrison’s body, mapping it out every time they had sex into his perfect memory, and each night coming home beaten and broken he’d shower, clean up and go to his work shop. Where his master piece was being constructed, piece by piece, and work on getting the physical parameters built.   
  
Two months of progress and he had Harrison’s face, hands, ass, and cock replicated and sitting on the table. It’d taken a few batches before he’d come across a substance that when layered correctly felt like human skin. He looked at that dick he’d been working on for the last week, perfecting every inch of it to perfectly replica Harrison’s own. He brought it up to his mouth and weighed it on his tongue.   
  
A half ounce too heavy…   
  
Slowly and painstakingly he worked to get that half ounce weight shaved off till the weight was perfect. He’d had Harrison in his mouth and throat often enough. Especially tonight when he’d been forced to nurse on Harrison through a board meeting. A dozen investors sitting around a long dark table with no idea that a very naked very embarrassed Hartley had sat crouched under the table nursing on his dom’s dick in front of them. But he also knew that Harrison had installed a camera under the table so he could watch.   
  
Or as he had at one point tonight, sent the feed to Cisco’s work station. Cisco had had a front row seat to watching a very naked and aroused Hartley blowing their boss and he’d tried six times to block the feed coming into his tablet and his work station. But nothing seemed to work. After the meeting he’d waited for everyone to file out, Harrison showing them out of the building before he ducked over to the table and pushed a box under the table. Inside had been Hartley’s clothes. He dressed and came out from under the table with a blush.   
  
“you knew?”   
  
“Dude he streamed it to me.”   
  
“oh…” Hartley wasn’t sure what to do here. He’d always been the smartest one in the room and had gotten used to people either respecting him or hating him but the love he’d seen from Harrison and now this… destructive behavior was jarring… and now? Now he’d brought Cisco in on this. Did he expect Cisco to dominate him too.   
  
“Listen.” Cisco pushed a button on his tablet, locking the board room down. “I get if this is your thing.   
  
“You don’t…”   
  
“Listen please?” Cisco sighed, to which Hartley had nodded. “I get if this is your thing. You’re enjoying yourself, right?” Hartley blushed and half nodded, looking at a point behind Cisco rather than at him. “Are you enjoying him showing you off to me?”   
  
“no.” His cheeks turning crimson.   
  
“Did you ask him or okay him doing that?”   
  
“No.” Hartley shook his head this time, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.   
  
“Then tell him no?” Cisco offered.   
  
“How?” Hartley sighed.   
  
“Try, can you stop making Cisco watch me masturbate with the big dildo at odd hours of the day and night?”   
  
“he sent that to you…?”   
  
“He has cameras all over the places you two do it or he makes you do stuff to yourself, and he’s discovered that my discomfort at constantly seeing you naked and doing that stuff… and I’m starting to think it turns him on.”   
  
“God I hope not.” Hartley started crying then.   
  
“Dude….” Cisco sat down next to him.   
  
“You don’t say no to Harrison Wells… he … I said no to him at the start… and he sent photographs he stole from my phone to my parents, proving to them that I was gay… and getting me disowned.”   
  
“Seriously?!”   
  
“Yeah… he knew I had a crush on him.. and he decided to ruin my life so I’d only have him....”   
  
“But I don’t… I’m not… I…”   
  
“Doesn’t matter. He’s humiliating me to you. Trying to make it to where you’ll either dominate and use me too. Furthering my humiliation, or hoping to start doing these same things to you.”   
  
“Fuck…”   
  
“Yeah…” Hartley’s eyes looked hollow as he saw Cisco then.   
  
“I’ll quit before either happens.”   
  
“Don’t. This job is important to you.” Hartley rested a hand on Cisco’s wrist and felt the warmth there.   
  
“Hart…”   
  
“I know you’re straight. I just… It’s nice to touch someone, anyone, and not feel like they’re going to require hours of humiliation to pay for the touch of kindness.” He gave a watery smile before taking his hand away.   
  
“It’s okay.” Cisco held his hand.   
  
“Is it?” Hartley blushed.   
  
“Yeah…” Cisco had smiled at him. And that’s how they’d been found when Harrison opened the door like it hadn’t been sealed at all, and smirked at the pair of them. He’d ordered Hartley out of those clothes and had hauled himself out making Hartley sit on his dick with the door wide open as he set the blinds to slowly open. Cisco had tried to slip away but Harrison decided now was the best time to talk about his lab funding. They’d talked till the blinds were fully open and if anyone had walked by they’d have seen Hartley bring himself to orgasm all over the conference table with out touching himself as he rode his boss’s cock. Hartley had been allowed a sock to wear back to the lab, Harrison taking the clothes that Cisco had brought with him.   
  
Cisco had walked out and helped Hartley avoid people. He feel ashamed, standing in the elevator in nothing but the sock as his ass slowly dripped cum and he noticed Cisco adjust himself.   
  
“you like this?” He’d looked up to avoid seeing his own nude body.   
  
“Listen… live sex is live sex. And when you’re not getting any but your hand…”   
  
“I remember what that’s like.” Hartley nodded.   
  
“Sorry.” Cisco said in the silence that had followed.   
  
“It’s okay…. You’re only human.” Hartley had tried to harden his heart then.   
  
“But you’re not comfortable, and that matters. I mean, I know you got off to it, but he was making you pound your prostate pretty hard so I don’t think that’s fair.”   
  
“My comfort matters to you?”   
  
“Yes.” Cisco blushed. “It does.” He looked away feeling utterly ashamed as had to adjust himself again.   
  
“You’ve seen where all the cameras are, right?”   
  
“Yeah… he’s shown a lot of interesting angles.”   
  
“Do you want something more than your hand tonight?”   
  
“I… uh… are you…”   
  
“I want to be with someone who cares if I like what’s going on.”   
  
“My apartment?”   
  
“Sure.” Hartley blushed, and got off on his floor, glad his staff had been given the day off and went to his spare clothes while Cisco rode down to his floor.   
  
_Planning something?_ Harrison’s voice came across the pa system.   
  
“You want him to fuck me.” Hartley rolled his eyes.   
  
_I want him to dominate you._   
  
“Not going to happen.”   
  
_We’ll see. You’re too good a victim to just let go. And I’m betting you’ll have to make him be dominating to even get your dick hard._   
  
“You’re jealous…” Hartley realized with a shock.   
  
_Don’t try my patience Hartley._ He’d hit a nerve. He knew that then, but what he hadn’t counted on was one minute of kindness would make him lose his head.   
  
“I’m betting that we have a lovely night in, and end up cuddling after he makes love to me. Not that you’d know what any of that was like.” He put his hand over his mouth. He’d thought that often enough, but he’d never said it out loud. He knew about Harrison’s temper.   
  
But there was no sound, no harsh words. And then all at once there was a near deafening series of moans as every tablet and monitor switched to a video of Hartley completely naked, spread on camera as he fed that absurdly large dildo into his own ass and begged to be treated like a dirty whore. He tried for a half hour to get it to stop before a new screen popped up. It showed all of Hartley’s social media accounts. One by one they changed, new photos and cover photos were being set up. Fields were altering to indicate that he was very publically a submissive in a long term relationship with his master’s cock. Photos of him blowing Harrison in the photo field appearing.   
  
“Stop!” Hartley begged.   
  
_I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet._   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
_I was kind enough to give you a sock, now I want you completely naked._   
  
“Fine…” Hartley stripped, once naked he put his clothes on the table.   
  
_Not enough._   
  
“What else do you want?” Hartley gestured to his naked body.   
  
_Go to your desk, get the large vibrator and fuck yourself with it while laying on the conference table on your floor._   
  
“fine…” Hartley blushed as he went and retrieved the large toy and checked that he was still lubed up enough from Harrison’s earlier antics to thankfully he was. Walking to the conference room he thought he heard a sound but ignored it as he got on the table and started fucking himself victoriously. He’d almost worked himself to orgasm when Harrison spoke again.   
  
_I don’t think you’ve been punished enough yet._   
  
“What else?” Hartley asked as there was a ding from the elevator.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
_In here._ Harrison called out across the pa, and in walked a guy in a leather jacket who looked down at his phone.   
  
“Hartley?”   
  
“Yes?” Hartley blushed.   
  
“Fuck you look just like your ad…”   
  
“My ad…?” Hartley looked mortified.   
  
“Yeah you’re down to fuck at work, need big dicked hard bodies to run a bareback train on me to fulfill me at work.” He held up his phone and it indeed had naked photos of Hartley on it and a very explicit ad offering for men to come here today and fuck him back to back bareback at work.   
  
“I … I’m not…”   
  
“Oh right.” The guy walked up and grabbed Hartley by his junk. “On your knees bitch, I got eight inches of hard cock that’s going down your throat and then up your ass.” Hartley had no clue what was going on but as he was forced to his knees and the guy pulled out his cock and began to fuck his throat he glanced at the ad. Finally noticing that Harrison had put in that his fantasy was for men to ignore whatever pleas he made and simply take him, force him into sex, and not to worry about if he came or even if he had a hard on. He wanted it rough and hard.   
  
He’d been in the middle of blowing this guy when another guy had wandered in.   
  
“Fuck, so the slut was for real.”   
  
“Yeah, and fuck he knows his way around a cock.”   
  
“Sweet.” He’d not had time to react before a third guy came in, and Hartley was pushed on the second guy’s dick to suck him off while the first one got behind him and pulled the vibrator out to sink into the hilt in one go making Hartley groan around the dick in his throat. He wasn’t sure how many guys had responded, but at some point someone took photos and as he lost track of the guys streaming in he noticed something that made him a little sick.   
  
They’d signed their names as they came in him on the white board on one wall and had started a tally of each guy who fucked him. By the time the last guy came in him, there were fifty names on the board already. He left and as he was talking to someone telling them the slut was a good lay, but he’d be sloppy for him to someone who came in. Hartley’s shoulders fell as he turned and realized it was Cisco standing there.   
  
“I…”   
  
“I saw everything.” Cisco held up a butt plug and a warm moist towel to clean him up. “And I found the ad and made them take it down.”   
  
“thank you.” Hartley hugged him, avoiding getting the cum from his face and chest on him and taking the butt plug to stop the torrent of cum dripping from his abused hole. Slowly Cisco had cleaned him up, and in the aftermath discovered that one of the guys had taken all of Hartley’s clothes with him. So Cisco cleaned him up and sat with him while he sat there and cried. Before Cisco had kissed him and worked his way down to suck on Hartley’s neglected cock.   
  
He came, he came hard and often, clutching at Cisco’s head till he was finished. Cisco slowly coughed and came up for air before grinning at Hartley.   
  
“I’ve never done that before…”   
  
“really?” Hartley smiled at him.   
  
“Was I any good?”   
  
“Yes…” Hartley kissed him, tasting himself on his slight bruised lips but loving it.   
  
“I know you kind of made sure you weren’t going to be up for anything else, but I can give oral… and… I might be able to take you tonight…” He blushed bright red.   
  
“Thank you.” Hartley kissed him again. Cisco had gone to get some clothes for him to wear out of the building and Hartley sat there naked and feeling better after that.   
  
_This isn’t over yet._   
  
“I know.” Hartley sighed, the smile fading from his face. “but can you just give me tonight?”   
  
_No._


End file.
